The Konoha Gakuen's Ghost Club
by Uzumaki Mai
Summary: Di Konoha Gakuen, terdapat sebuah klub baru yang bernama 'Konoha Gakuen's Club' yang berisi oleh anggota-anggota yang memiliki kekuatan super aneh! Banyak kasus dan misteri yang akan dihadapi oleh klub misteri ini. Bisakah mereka memecahkan semua kasus dan misteri itu? Bad Summary, NaruxSaku, IzumixAkira. For my best friends in FB!
1. Chapter 1

**The Konoha Gakuen's Ghost Club**

 **Chapter 1 : The New Group**

 **oOo**

 **Prakata dari Author:**

 **Ga nyadar kalo udah ngetik chap 1. Ini karena saya dan yang lain—, Koko Yuardi, Evi Nur Aini, Emma Ermayanti Adhitia Pratama, Maya Kaminaga—MeylaAmelia-** _ **senpai**_ **, Mithaza-** _ **senpai**_ **—Yuki 'NF Miharu— dan masih banyak lagi, komen gaje di group Fanfiction NaruSaku Indonesia—ayo gabung~!—di FB. Pake acara nari poco-poco segala :v . Tiba-tiba saya dapat ide aneh dan kreatif ini : Menjadikan orang-orang diatas menjadi tokoh ff.**

 **A/N: Nama tokoh asli bisa berganti disini dan ciri-ciri:**

 **Saya : Shiranui Mai**

 **Koko Yuardi : Koko Yuardi**

 **Emma :**

 **Evi Nur Aini :Temari**

 **MeylaAmelia: Miyuki Izumi**

 **Adrien : Kenichi Akira**

 **Mithaza Sung: Yuki Harukaze**

 **oOo**

 **The Konoha Gakuen's Ghost Club By Uzumaki Mai©**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : M for Violence, Blood, and others**

 **Pair : Naru/Saku—, IzumixAkira—and Other Pairings**

 **oOo**

 **Konoha Gakuen**

Suasana di Konoha Gakuen terasa lebih ramai dari biasanya. Tentu saja, ini adalah awal tahun ajaran baru, dimana para murid baru resmi tercatat sebagai murid di sekolah elit ini. Tidak terkecuali para senioran yang berteriak-teriak menawarkan klub ekstrakurikulernya pada siswa-siswi yang berminat bergabung menjadi anggota mereka. Satu atau dua cukup, setidaknya cukup untuk menambah anggaran OSIS yang menunkik tajam tahun ini.

"Kau yakin kita akan menawarkan klub ini pada junior dan senior kita, Ino?"

Tanya Haruno Sakura pada sahabatnya yang bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino.

"Tentu saja, Sakura! Kau lihat, klub kita ini berbeda dari klub-klub lainnya, tahu!"

Seru Ino dengan semangat empat lima.

"Dan karena itu rasanya jadi aneh."

Gumam Sakura lirih.

"Hei, hei! Jangan pesimis seperti itu, bodoh! Kau lihat, klub kita ini pasti menjadi klub nomor Satu diseluruh dunia!"

Seru Ino dengan semangat yang berlebihan.

Kemudian gadis pirang itu mengambil sebuah spanduk yang sudah mereka persiapkan dibelakang. Ino kemudian mengacungkannya tinggi-tinggi sembari melebarkannya. Menunjukkan tulisan _'Konoha Gakuen's Ghost Club'_ yang terpampang nyata disana.

Sakura tidak bergeming, dia menundukkan wajahnya yang merah bak tomat ketika Ino berteriak-teriak menawarkan klub anehnya pada junior dan senior yang melintas. Bukan itu saja, suara Ino cempreng yang seperti suara bak bebek adalah suara yang paling kuat dan mencolok dilobi utama Konoha Gakuen. Sehingga pandangan orang tertumpu pada mereka. Ditambah, orang-orang yang melintas cekikikan melihat tingkah Ino dan memandangi mereka dengan iba seperti mengatakan: _'Kasihan sekali mereka,'_. Dan jujur, Sakura tidak suka dengan hal-hal demikian. Nyaris saja dia merobek pamflet yang dibawa Ino sebelum—

" _Ghost Club?"_

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang berkata dengan nada yang tertarik.

Mata Sakura menoleh keasal suara. Didepan Ino, seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang menatap pamflet yang dipegang Ino dengan ketertarikan di mata _Sapphire_ nya. Seulas senyum tipis terpatri di bibir tipisnya ketika Ino menyambutnya dengan bahagia—tentu saja, karena dia adalah orang pertama yang tertarik dengan klub anehnya Ino.

Lelaki pirang itu tinggi, dan berkulit _Tan_ agak keputih-putihan. Dia memakai seragam Konoha Gakuen yang ngepas dengan tubuh proporsionalnya; sebuah kemeja putih yang dua kancingnya terbuka, dan dibalut oleh sweater V-neck berwarna hitam ngepas yang berlengan panjang. Dan celana krem cerah yang membalut tubuh bagian bawahnya, serta sepasang sepatu hitam yang biasa dipakai oleh siswa-siswi Konoha Gakuen. Mungkin terlihat biasa, namun entah kenapa terasa spesial apabila kalau lelaki ini yang memakainya. Seperti ada _chemistry_ tersendiri yang tercipta jika dia yang mengenakannya.

"Jadi, apa saja kegiatan _ghost club_ ini?"

Tanya lelaki itu.

"Wah, banyak, ada ekspedisi, petualangan, jurit malam, pengukuhan dan lainnya!"

Jawab Ino riang—walau sebenarnya semua kegiatan itu tidak ada—.

Lelaki itu tidak merespon, namun tersenyum tipis yang membuat Ino kegirangan sendiri.

"Apa syarat masuknya?"

Tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak ada, administrasinya gratis. Dan jauh lebih baik jika kau memiliki kemampuan tersendiri,"

"Maksudmu, _Indigo_?"

"Ya, semacam itulah…"

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut. Aku akan mengajak orang lain juga,"

Ujar lelaki itu.

"Baiklah! Sesudah pulang sekolah akan ada pertemuan di ruang _meeting_. Jadi siapa nama—"

" **Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."**

 **oOo**

"Apa? sebuah _Ghost Club_?"

Tanya Shiranui Mai pada Naruto.

"Iya, _Konoha Gakuen's Ghost Club_. Menarik, 'kan?"

Tanya Naruto balik.

"Tumben kau mau ikut,"

Ucap Mai dengan pedas, Naruto hanya menengguk air liurnya guna menyembunyikan kegugupannya yang tiba-tiba meradang.

"Kurasa sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi disana, hanya itu,"

Ucap Naruto dengan kalem.

"Oh, begitu. Anggotanya?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan anggotanya?"  
"Syarat, Jumblah."

"Syaratnya tidak ada, tapi aku tahu kalau kau memiliki kemampuan _supranatural_ yang unik. Jadi—Hey, kenapa tidak? Jumblahnya masih sedikit, kok."

"Ya, sudah. Aku ikut."

"OSH! Kalau begitu, kita akan menghadiri pertemuan _Ghost Club_ nya sesudah pulang sekolah, oke!?"

"Terserah,"

 **oOo**

 **Ruang meeting sekolah, pukul , Pertemuan pertama anggota** _ **Konoha Gakuen's Ghost Club**_

"Kukira kau bilang kalau anggotanya sedikit."

Ujar Mai dengan merengut ketika menyadari kuantitas klub mereka yang tidak sedikit itu.

"Ha ha ha… Aku tidak menyangka kalau anggotanya akan jadi sebanyak ini,"

Ucap Naruto dengan tampang wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Baiklah, pertemuan _Konoha Gakuen's Ghost Club_ yang pertama, dibuka!"

Seru Ino nyaring, disambut suara tepuk tangan meriah dari seluruh anggota.

"Nah, sekarang kalian telah resmi menjadi anggota _ghost club_ ini. Sebelum itu, kita akan mendengar aturan klub ini yang disampaikan oleh _ketua_ kita, Haruno Sakura!"

Seru Ino yang lagi-lagi berbuah tepuk tangan riuh dari para anggota.

"I-Ino?! Aku bukan—"

"Silahkan, _taichou_."

Sela Ino dengan nada formal yang membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

Sakura perlahan menaiki podium yang barusan ditempati Ino. Kakinya bergetar ketika dia sudah sampai dipodium itu. Kegugupannya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika dia mennyadari kalau dia telah menjadi tumpuan perhatian dari para anggotanya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya sekarang. Pikirannya kacau balau dan tidak bisa memproses kalimat apapun. Dia rasa dia akan pinsan dan terhempas kebelakang dengan cara yang amat memalukan didepan semua anggotanya, tapi—

 **Tapi...**

Naruto menunjukkan sebuah senyuman hangat dibibirnya. Seperti sedang memberinya semangat. Bukan senyuman mengolok, tapi—hanyalah sebuah senyuman yang ramah dan tulus untuk seorang sahabat—dia bahkan belum mengenalnya—.

 **Senyuman itu…**

Dada Sakura terasa hangat, tiba-tiba dia ikut tersenyum dan seluruh kegugupannya sirna seketika. Membuat anggota lain bertanya-tanya kenapa dia tersenyum seperti itu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku dari kelas X-1, dan sekaligus ketua di _Ghost Club_ ini, aku lumayan pandai dalam hal medis. Sekarang, aku akan memulai pertemuan ini dengan meminta kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian satu persatu dan kemampuan kalian,"

Ujar Sakura dengan tenang. Dia dapat melihat kalau Senyuman Naruto melebar, seolah-olah mengatakan; _'Kau berhasil'_ dengan tulusnya.

"Dimulai dari kanan, silahkan."

Ucap Sakura sembari turun dari podiumnya.

Seorang siswa berambut hitam pendek mengangguk, kemudian berjalan menuju podium. Mata _Cerulean-_ nya berbinar-binar, dan seulas senyuman terpatri dibibirnya. Dia kemudian melanjutkan;

" _Ohayou, minna_! Namaku adalah Koko Yuardi. Panggilanku, Koko. Aku dari kelas X-1, dan seorang pengendali elemen angin. Lihat, ya?"

Ujar Koko sembari merapal mantra. Seketika diruangan tersebut terhembus angin yang lumayan kencang dan menerbangkan beberapa kertas diatas meja meeting.

"Wah, Hebat!"

Dia tersenyum lebar ketika aksinya menuai pujian dari teman-temannya yang lain. Dia memasang wajah bangganya, dia meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggangnya dan menaikkan dagunya sedikit. Hidungnya kembang-kempis—seperti kuda— karena perasaan bangganya itu. Dia kemudian menunduk, sebelum akhirnya kembali ketempat duduknya semula.

Selanjutnya, seorang perempuan berkepang empat menaiki podium. Dengan segera, dia memperkenalkan dirinya;

"Namaku Sabaku Temari, dari kelas X-1. Kemampuanku adalah mengendalikan elemen angin,"

Ujarnya datar.

Dia merapal mantra, lalu tiba-tiba ada kepulan asap putih muncul didekatnya. Sesudah asap itu menghilang, ditangannya sudah ada sebuah kipas lipat raksasa begagang hitam.

" **Ppffffft! Apa itu!? Kipas!? Memangnya disini acara kondengan!? Bwahahahaha!"**

Seru Koko lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" _Ookamaitachi!"_

Seru Temari lalu mengibaskan kipasnya. Seketika, Koko sudah melayang dan mendarat dilantai dengan kepala yang terlebih dahulu menyentuh lantai. Aksi Temari mendapat gelak tawa dan pujian dari para anggota.

" _Ohayou, minna!"_

Sapa seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di podium.

" _Ohayou_ ,"

Balas seluruh anggota.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Miyuki Izumi, panggil saja Izumi! Aku dari kelas X-1. Kekuatanku adalah dapat mengendalikan es, singkatnya, aku pengendali _Hyoton_."

Ujar Izumi dengan senyuman yang cerah, hingga membuat beberapa lelaki terpana meliihatnya.

Gadis berambut putih keperakan itu kemudian menggerakan tangannya. Tidak lama, sebuah pilar es tercipta ditengah-tengah meja meeting.

"Wow, hebat!"

"Keren!"

" _Arigatou_ ,"

Ujar Izumi sembari menghilangkan pilar es itu, dan akhirnya kembali ketempat duduknya.

Kemudian, seorang perempuan berambut cokelat _shaggy_ menginjakkan kakinya dipodium. Senyum terkembang dibibir tipisnya ketika semua orang melihatnya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Harukaze Yuki. Panggilanku Yuki! Kemampuanku adalah membuat ilusi."

Ujar Yuki dengan tenang. Lalu dia membentuk sebuah segel dan memejamkan matanya. Didetik kemudian, ruangan meeting tersebut telah berubah menjadi sebuah taman hijau yang luas—saking luasnya, taman itu terlihat seperti taman tanpa ujung.

"Kita ada dimana?!"

"Wah, keren!"

Senyuman Yuki terkembang semakin lebar melihat reaksi-reaksi para anggota di klub itu. Setelah dirasa cukup, dia merapal mantra. Seketika taman itu hilang, digantikan oleh pemandangan ruang meeting tempat mereka mengadakan pertemuan tadi.

Selanjutnya, seorang perempuan berambut kuning kecokelatan menaiki podium. Dia menarik nafas sejenak, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Namaku Shiranui Mai, aku dari kelas X-1, aku adalah keturunan Michael. Kemampuanku adalah mengendalikan cahaya dan menyegel jiwa,"

Ujar Mai dengan datar.

"Coba tunjukkan!"

Seru Koko yang baru bangkit dari lantai.

"Berisik! _Ookamaitachi!"_

Seru Temari, lalu mengibaskan kipasnya kearah Koko yang kembali melayang diudara bak atlet senam.

Mai tersenyum samar, lalu merapal mantra. Ditangannya sudah ada sebuah bola cahaya yang melayang-layang. Dia menggerakkan jarinya, dan cahaya itu bergerak sesuai direksi yang diberikannya. Dia kemudian menjentikkan jarinya, dan bola cahaya itu menghilang.

Lagi-lagi, seluruh anggota ber-oh-ria menyaksikan kehebatan-kehebatan yang ditampilkan oleh anggota lainnya.

Setelah itu, seorang gadis sebayanya berdiri di podium. Wajahnya datar dan biasa-biasa saja, tidak mengandung ekspresi apapun.

"Namaku dari kelas X-1. Aku adalah keturununan Shinigami terakhir. Kemampuanku adalah **mencabut** **nyawa** **orang**."

 **GLEKH**

Seluruh orang ditempat itu menenggak air liur mereka. Termasuk Koko yang mengurungkan niatnya untuk memprotes gadis _shinigami_ itu. Salah-salah, nyawanya bisa terancam—bahkan melayang ditangannya.

Kemudian, seorang lelaki berambut pirang berjalan dengan santainya kearah podium. Dia menarik nafas sejenak, lalu berkata;

"Namaku Kenichi Akira, kelas X-1. Aku bisa mengendalikan air,"

Ujarnya lalu memainkan jarinya dengan lentik. Bak dirigen yang sedang memimpin sebuah orkestra.

Air yang berada didalam gelas semua anggota perlahan melayang-layang menjadi butir-butiran kecil yang berkilauan. Semua orang terpana melihat kejadian langka tersebut, termasuk Izumi. Akira yang melihat itu diam-diam tersenyum lebar.

"Dan satu lagi…Aku pacarnya Izumi!"

Serunya lantang dengan bangganya.

"Eh?!"

 **Twitch**

Tiba-tiba perempatan urat nadi tercetak jelas dipelipis Izumi, dia merapal mantra dengan nada menahan emosi. Dan dipodium tersebut tiba-tiba saja terdapat pilar es yang langsung menerbangkan tubuh Akira dengan eloknya. Si Akira, bukannya meringis, malah tersenyum ala _fansgirl_ -ingan ketika menerima serangan Izumi. Sepertinya dia benar-benar bersyukur mendapat serangan dari Izumi.

' _Kalau terus-terusan begini…Bisa-bisa tempat ini hancur…'_

Batin Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

Pandangan Sakura beralih pada Naruto yang berjalan menuju podium. Dia menunjukkan seulas senyuman yang menurutnya _benar-benar_ manis. Mau tidak mau, pipinya menjadi merah merona ketika menyadari Naruto tersenyum _untuknya_.

"Mungkin sebagian dari kalian sudah mengenal aku, tapi aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi. Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, murid dari kelas X-1. Aku seorang _Valkyrie_. Kemampuanku bermacam-macam, aku bisa mengendalikan cahaya sampai kegelapan sekalipun—Mirip dengan Mai, sih."

Ujarnya tetap dengan senyumannya yang manis.

"Aku tidak percaya! Coba tunjukkan!"

Seru Koko dengan lantang, dan sekali lagi, dia harus merasakan _Ookamaitachi_ -nya Temari.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, lalu berkonsentrasi penuh. Dia kemudian merapalkan beberapa mantra, tiba-tiba diseluruh ruang meeting sudah melayang beberapa—bahkan ratusan bola cahaya yang mengambang dengan bebas diudara. Mereka berkilauan dan cantik, seperti bintang yang berkilauan dimalam hari.

Naruto membiarkan semua anggota memuaskan rasa ingin tahu mereka dengan cara menyentuh, memainkan, dan memakan—yang itu sudah miring otaknya—bola cahayanya. Dia menoleh kearah Sakura, gadis itu tertawa kecil ketika secercah cahaya menghampirinya. Gadis itu kemudian memainkannya seperti cahaya itu adalah gelembung sabun yang biasa dimainkan anak-anak.

 **KLIK**

Tiba-tiba cahaya itu berubah menjadi serbuk cahaya ketika Naruto menjentikkan jarinya. Dia kemudian menunduk dan mangkir dari tempatnya.

Sakura sadar dari lamunannya dan buru-buru berjalan menuju podiumnya.

"Nah, karena kita sudah saling mengenal, aku harap kita berhubungan baik. Sebentar lagi, kalian akan diberi selembaran kertas yang berisi aturan klub ini berikut tujuannya. Harap dibaca baik-baik. Dengan begini, pertemuan pertama _Konoha Gakuen's Ghost Club_ berakhir."

 **oOo**

 **TBC TO CHAPTER 2**

 **oOo**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Konoha Gakuen's Ghost Club**

 **Chapter 2 : The First Mystery!**

 **oOo**

 **Prakata dari Author:**

 **Wah—ternyata ada juga yang agak bingung karena saya make OC disini :3 . He-he-he, ini awalnya karena saya mau buat ffn yang berisi sedikit—lebih kurang—karakter buatan saya :3 . Terus saya kepikiran untuk jadiin Mithaza-** _ **senpai**_ **—Yuki 'NF Miharu—, MeylaAmelia-** _ **senpai**_ **—Maya Kaminaga—, Koko Yuardi, Evi Nur Aini, Emma Ermayanti Adhitia Pratama d.l.l . Jadilah fic ini :v . Bagi kalian yang bingung dengan kehadiran tokoh baru ini, saya buatin fic supranatural yang isinya 100% char Naruto :3 , biar greget :v—kalian tunggu saja, ya… Huahahaha *Kesedak lalat*—.**

 **oOo**

 **The Konoha Gakuen's Ghost Club By Uzumaki Mai©**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : M for Violence, Blood, and others**

 **Pair : Naru/Saku—, IzumixAkira—and Other Pairings**

 **oOo**

" **Haaah…"**

Sakura menghela nafas lelah ketika dia merapikan sisa-sisa perang—pertemuan— _Konoha Gakuen's Ghost Club_ tadi. Suasana di ruang meeting menjadi ambru-adul bak kapal pecah.

Sakura tidak ingin merepotkan anggota-anggota barunya dengan meminta mereka untuk membantunya membereskan ruangan ini. Bukannya dia malu atau apa, hanya saja dia tidak merasa enak dengan yang lain. Lagi pula, dia belum mengenal semua anggotanya secara rinci—kecuali satu orang.

 **Uzumaki Naruto.**

Dia juga sebenarnya tidak mengenalnya, baik dari luar maupun dari dalam. Tapi entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan kalau Naruto itu adalah seorang yang baik, dan berbudi—dan sejenisnya—. Pipinya refleks memerah ketika dia teringat akan senyuman tulus yang diberikan Naruto pasca pertemuan tadi. Jantungnya berdesir hebat dan serta merta dia merasa bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

"Biar kubantu,"

Suara Naruto menggema dibelakang Sakura. Gadis itu menoleh keasal suara, tepat dibingkai pintu—dia memang membelakangi pintu— ruang meeting, seorang Uzumaki Naruto berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah santai. Senyuman lembut terukir dibibir tipisnya, dan membuat Sakura salting sejenak.

"T-Tidak usah, lagi pula ini hanya sedikit,"

Jawab Sakura lalu pura-pura menyusun beberapa lembar kertas yang berserak diatas meja berbentuk persegi panjang didekatnya itu.

Naruto ikut merapikan kertas-kertas yang ada didekatnya. Sakura hanya terkekeh kecil ketika melihat kekeraskepalaan salah satu anggota klubnya itu. Tiba-tiba terbesit dibenaknya sebuah pertanyaan yang sedari tadi menggantung minta ditanyakan pada lelaki pirang itu.

"Apa—aku boleh bertanya?"

Tanya Sakura canggung.

"Tergantung hal yang ingin kau tanyakan,"

"Tidak terlalu banyak—, aku ingin tahu, apa _tujuanmu yang sebenarnya_ di klub ini?"

Tanya Sakura.

"Hm—pertanyaanmu terlalu biasa, juga terlalu suit untuk kujawab."

"Jadi?"

"Tunggu saja, kau akan mendapat jawaban yang kau inginkan."

Jawab Naruto sekenanya, lalu memberikan sebundel kertas yang dikumpulkannya tadi pada Sakura.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud jahat. Kau percaya padaku, 'kan?"

Tambahnya, lalu tersenyum tipis.

Sakura mengangguk ringan, lalu berkata;

"Tentu saja,"

"Karena pekerjaan kita sudah selesai, bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama?"

Tanya Naruto dengan ramah.

"B-Bersama?"

"Iya. Kita satu arah 'kan…"

"B-Baiklah."

Ujar Sakura sebelum akhirnya mengekor Naruto untuk keluar ruangan.

"?!"

Naruto menoleh kekanan. Pupilnya menajam, menelusuri lorong panjang diarah kanannya. Sakura yang menyaksikan hal itu terbingung-bingung dan ikut menoleh kearah mata Naruto memandang. Hanya ada lorong kosong yang panjang saja. Tidak ada yang spesial disana.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Tanya Sakura penasaran.

Naruto tersadar dari fikirannya dan segera menyahut dengan nada suara yang agak ragu,

"Tidak. TIdak ada apa-apa."

Ujarnya lalu berjalan menuju lorong sebelah kiri.

"?"

Sakura memasang ekspresi heran pada Naruto, lalu buru-buru mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Naruto.

 **Set**

Dari balik salah satu pilar di lorong kanan tersebut, seorang lelaki mengintip kearah Naruto dan Sakura yang berjalan beriringan. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan keringat menurun dipipinya. Dia menyeringai sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

 **oOo**

 **Keesokan Harinya…**

"Aku harap hari ini akan jadi _agak_ menarik."

Gumam Koko pada Akira yang sedang asik menguntit Izumi dari kejauhan.

"Hm? Kenapa kau berkata begitu?"  
Tanya Akira heran.

"Kurasa sekolah ini membosankan,"

Gumamnya.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau pernah mendengar misteri disekolah ini?"

Tanya Akira.

Koko terbelalak mendengar perkataan Akira. Segera saja mata _Cerulean_ -nya menatap Akira dengan semangat berkobar-kobar. Seperti akan menerkam Akira didetik selanjutnya. Akira menengguk air liurnya, lalu berdeham sejenak.

"Hari ini tanggal tiga puluh satu Oktober, 'kan?"

Tanyanya.

"Iya. Lalu apa?"

"Kau tahu ini hari apa?"

Tanya Akira balik.

"Err—Hari Sumpah Pemuda? Atau hari ulang tahunmu?"

"Bukan, bodoh! Ini hari peringatan kematian seorang siswa disini!"

Seru Akira dengan jengkel.

"Ooh, lalu? Apa spesialnya dengan siswa itu?"

"Kau tidak tahu, ya? Hahh… Kalau begitu akan kuceritakan."

Ucap Akira pasrah.

 **oOo**

 **Flashback—On**

 **Akira's POV—Start**

 _ **Tanggal 31 Oktober, dua tahun sebelumnya…**_

 _Hari itu bertepatan dengan hari ketiga pelaksanaan MOS, atau Masa Orientasi Siswa. Dulu, peraturan sekolah yang berkaitan dengan MOS tidak terlalu ketat—malahan, tidak dibuat. Oleh karena itu, para senioran dulu bebas melakukan_ _ **apa saja**_ _pada juniornya jika mereka merasa itu perlu._

 _Mereka bebas menganiaya, melukai, mengancam, dan buruknya—membunuh juniornya sendiri jika junior mereka tidak menurut atau tidak menyenangkan hati mereka. Kasus pembunuhan dan penganiayaan siswa yang pertama dalam sejarah Konoha Gakuen terjadi dihari itu._

 _ **Takamiya Satori.**_

 _Seorang siswa dari kelas X-2 mengalami penganiayaan yang tragis oleh lima seniornya. Alasannya adalah karena dia melawan seniornya ketika melihat salah satu seniornya menganiaya temannya. Satori adalah penganut paham liberal, jadi tentu saja dia menolak adanya penganiayaan dan penindasan siswa yang memiliki hak untuk membela dirinya._

 _Melihat Satori yang memberontak, para siswa-siswi anggota MOS ikut melakukan hal yang sama. Menolak perlakuan senior mereka yang melebihi batas kemanusiaan. Karena kalah jumblah, para senior terpaksa melarikan diri, menghindari serangan dari para junior mereka sendiri. Dan untuk_ _ **sementara,**_ _kubu-nya Satori menang._

 _Tapi mereka—para senior yang tidak terima dipermalukan didepan junior mereka sendiri, bersumpah akan membalas perbuatan Satoru nanti. Mereka kemudian menyusun rencana, lalu menyergap Satori pada saat dia sendiri._

 _Aku tidak tahu itu jam berapa—tapi itu masih siang, Satori dibawa kegudang sekolah dan disekap disana. Selama berjam-jam, dia dianiaya dengan kejinya oleh seniornya demi membalaskan dendam mereka pada junior mereka. Bahkan mereka mencongkel mata kanannya sebagai bentuk kemarahan mereka._

 _Penganinyaan itu terus berlangsung hingga malam. Setelah dirasa cukup, para senioran kurang hajar itu meninggalkan Satori sendiri di gudang olahraga. Pada saat itu, keadaan Satori masih hidup—walaupun dia_ _ **benar-benar**_ _berantakan saat itu._

 _Karena malu dan takut akan dianiaya lagi, dia mengambil tali tambang yang ada digudang itu, dan membuat simpul dan menggantungnya dilangit-langit._

 _Tiga hari kemudian, saat penjaga sekolah mencium aroma busuk dari gudang olahraga, dia berusaha membuka pintu itu. Tapi pintu itu terkunci, dia berfikir kalau ada bangkai tikus didalam gudang itu. Dan kemudian memanggil beberapa guru lelaki untuk membantunya mendobrak pintu itu. Usaha mereka membuahkan hasil, pintu itu terbuka lebar._

 _Namun, mereka berteriak kesetanan dan muntah ketika melihat sesosok bangkai manusia tergantung dengan tali tambang yang mencekik lehernya._

 _Segera, mereka memanggil polisi dan ambulans untuk mengangkut mayat tersebut. Beberapa hari kemudian, mayat itu teridentifikasikan sebagai Takamiya Satori, murid kelas X-2 di Konoha Gakuen yang menghilang selama tiga hari tanpa tanda-tanda. Polisi menyimpulkan kalau itu adalah bunuh diri karena melihat tali tambang yang terikat dilehernya, juga karena melihat pesan yang ditulis oleh Satori sendiri di lantai dengan darahnya;_

 _ **Aku akan kembali,**_

 _Hingga saat ini, kasus itu ditutup dan tidak pernah dibuka lagi karena kurang bukti. Para senior yang menganiayanya tidak mendapat ganjaran apapun karena mereka tidak terbukti bersalah di pengadian. Dan Kasus Satori pun berakhir. Untuk_ _ **sementara.**_

 _Mulai saat itu, setiap tanggal tiga puluh satu Oktober, dirayakan acara do'a untuk mengenang Satori. Tapi, tidak hanya itu, banyak kasus pembunuhan—bunuh diri yang mengikuti hari itu. Banyak murid—khususnya orang berkaitan dengan MOS— ditemukan meninggal dengan kondisi mengerikan, dan selalu, mereka ditemukan tewas dengan mata kanan dicongkel keluar._

 _ **Dan itu semua pertanda kalau Takamiya Satori telah kembali untuk membalas dendam.**_

 **Flashback—Off**

 **Akira's POV—End**

 **oOo**

"Nah, kau mengerti sekarang?"

Tanya Akira pada Koko yang mangut-mangut mengerti.

"Nah, dimana Izum— **HAH!?** **Koko! Lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat! Aku kehilangan jejak Izumi sekarang karena bercerita padamu! Sekarang aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"**

Jerit Akira histeris sembari mengguncang-guncang tubuh Koko dengan sadisnya.

" **KYAAAAAAAA!"**

Suara jeritan para siswi terdengar dari luar, menghentikan aksi Akira untuk _membunuh_ Koko.

"Kenapa itu?"

Tanya Akira heran.

"A-Aku tidak tahu—aduh, aku mual—Ueekh…"

Sahut Koko yang mukanya sudah pucat.

Tidak lama, dari kejauhan, Uzumaki Naruto berlari kearah mereka. Wajahnya serius, namun baik Koko maupun Akira dapat melihat secercah ekspresi khawatir yang tersirat dari ekspresi tegasnya. Membuat mereka berdua kebingungan dan menunggu Naruto untuk sampai ketempat mereka.

"Kau…anggota _Ghost Club,_ 'kan? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Tanya Akira.

Naruto mengangguk cepat, seolah-olah dia tidak boleh membuang waktu untuk berbicara panjang lebar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Akira.

" **Seorang siswi senioran ditemukan tewas dengan mata kanan dicongkel."**

Ucapnya To-The-Point.

"A-Apa!? Apa mungkin ini—"

"Ya, _dia_ sudah kembali untuk meneror. Semua anggota _Ghost Club_ diminta berkumpul dilapangan bawah,"

Sela Naruto dengan tegas.

"Untuk apa? Ueekhh…"

Tanya Koko yang masih mual.

"Kita akan melaksanakan penyelidikan tertutup. Untuk lebih jelasnya, ikuti aku. Hanya kalian berdua yang belum kumpul."

Jawab Naruto sekadarnya.

" **Berarti Izumi sudah—Yosh, baiklah! Ayo Koko, kita harus—HEI! JANGAN MUNTAH DIATAS SEPATUKU! ITU MENJIJIKKAN!"**

 **oOo**

 **TBC TO CHAPTER 3**

 **oOo**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Konoha Gakuen's Ghost Club**

 **Chapter 3 : Our First Case**

 **oOo**

 **The Konoha Gakuen's Ghost Club© By Uzumaki Mai**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : M For Violence, Blood and others**

 **Pair: Naru/Saku, Izumi/Akira, And Other Pairings**

 **oOo**

 _ **Tujuan Konoha Gakuen's Ghost Club:**_

 _ **Menyelidiki dan memecahkan misteri yang berkaitan dengan hal supranatural.**_

 **oOo**

" **Namanya adalah Tayuya, kelas XII-2, meninggal dengan kondisi mengenaskan—tubuh tercabik-cabik dengan bekas sayatan benda tajam, dan seperti biasanya, mata kanannya dicongkel keluar. Ada pertanyaan?"**

Tanya Yuki kepada anggota _Ghost Club_ yang masih termanggu mendengar penjelasannya.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan _kasus Satori_?"

Tanya Naruto intens.

"Ya. Dia adalah salah satu senior yang terbebas dari tuduhan penganiayaan Satori."

"Berarti ini semua sudah jelas."

Gumam Naruto dengan wajah serius.

"Jelas? Jelas apanya?"

Tanya Temari heran.

"Ini sudah jelas perbuatan Satori, itu 'kan?"

Ujar Mai dengan datarnya. Naruto mengangguk setuju.

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya melanjutkan pembunuhan berantai ini lebih jauh lagi. Ini sudah keterlaluan,"

Ujar Koko dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Itu benar, tapi—bagaimana? Kita bahkan tidak tahu kemampuan, wujud ataupun letak keberadaannya secara rinci. Satu-satunya saksi—Tayuya—sudah meninggal, kita tidak bisa melakukan penyelidikan langsung tanpa keterangan."

Ujar Izumi.

Semua anggota terdiam mendengar perkataan Izumi. Memang benar, mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpa adanya keterangan lebih lanjut mengenai kasus ini. Lagi pula, mereka juga tidak pernah melihat _sosok_ Satori secara langsung.

" _Ghoul._ Dia termasuk seorang _Ghoul_."

Gumam Naruto memecah keheningan.

" _Ghoul?"_

Tanya Koko heran.

"Sebutan bagi roh yang datang untuk membalas dendam bagi orang-orang yang membunuhnya. Mereka biasanya akan memakan bagian tubuh yang mereka sukai. Dan Satori memilih mata kanan,"

Jawab Mai dengan datar, seperti tidak menghiraukan betapa mengerikannya penjelasannya tadi.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Tanya Sakura dan Ino secara bersamaan.

"Ahm—itu—Aku dan Mai adalah keturunan klan Uzumaki dan Shiranui, jadi—yah. Kami tahu banyak tentang itu."

Jawab Naruto sembari menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Semua anggota ber-oh-ria mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Sementara Mai dengan cepat mengubah topik pembicaraan,

"Kapan waktu kematiannya?"

Tanyanya.

"Jam semblian pagi, sama seperti waktu penemuan mayatnya dahulu."

Jawab Yuki sembari melirik kertas laporannya tadi.

"Berarti waktunya tepat. Dia akan kembali beraksi pukul sembilan, entah itu malam atau pagi. Secepatnya kita harus menemukan semua nama seniornya dan segera melindungi mereka agar tidak berjatuhan korban lagi."

Ujar Akira serius. Semua anggota mengangguk tegas.

 **oOo**

 **Lorong sayap kiri Konoha Gakuen…**

"B-Bagaimana ini?! _Dia_ sudah bangkit dari kuburnya…"

Ucap seorang lelaki berambut putih keperakan dengan gemetar pada seorang lelaki yang berpenampilan sama dengannya.

"Tenanglah, Sakon! Wajar saja Tayuya mati, karena banyak orang yang membencinya, 'kan!?"

Sahut lelaki perak yang satunya.

"Tapi, Ukon, kita **ikut dalam pembunuhan itu!** Dan bagaimana caramu menjelaskan mata kanan yang dicongkel itu, hah?!"

Balas Sakon dengan sengit.

"Itu—yah, bisa saja orang lain yang melakukannya, 'kan? Dan dengan tanda mata kanan dicongkel itu, dia bisa lolos dari tuduhan, 'kan?"

Jawab Ukon asal.

"Ah, masa' bodoh denganmu, Ukon! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan kalau kita bisa menjadi target selanjutnya. Aku tidak bertanggung jawab kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu!"

Balas Sakon cuek.

"Hahahaha! Terserah! Aku tidak takut!

Ujar Ukon dengan ponggahnya.

 **Zuoorr—**

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka, gumpalan asap hitam menguar dari lantai marmer lorong sayap kiri Konoha Gakuen. Semakin besar dan meluas, membuat Sakon dan Ukon yang berdebat menjeda sejenak perdebatan mereka dan melihat kearah gumpalan asap hitam itu. Perlahan dari gumpalan asap hitam itu muncul sesosok lelaki seumuran mereka—anehnya, lengan kirinya putus, dan masih mengeluarkan darah yang membusuk bersamaan dengan belatung yang menempel disana, rambutnya hitam acak-acakan, menutupi mata kirinya. Tapi mata kanannya tercongkel keluar, dan disekitarnya terdapat urat-urat yang melingkar mengepung mata kanannya. Pipi kirinya robek dan menampakkan deretan gigi taring yang berwarna merah seperti darah. Di tangan kanannya, dia menggenggam sebuah sabit panjang yang mengilat—seperti sabitnya Grim Reaper di game Lost Saga—.

"S-Sakon—A-apa itu…?"  
Tanya Ukon yang berdiri setengah gemetar.

"A-Aku ti-tidak tahu, U-Ukon…"

" **Sakon, Ukon. Kalian adalah salah satu pembunuhku. Apa kalian tidak ingat padaku…?"**

Ujar sosok lelaki itu.

"S-Siapa kau sebenarnya, hah!? Kenapa bisa tahu namaku!?"

Seru Ukon sengit.

" **Khekhekhekhe…"**

Bukannya menjawab, sosok itu malah terkekeh-kekeh serak.

"U-Ukon—"

Gumam Sakon gemetar.

"Apa?! Jangan takut padanya, dasar bodoh!"

"M-M-Mata ka-kanannya—"

Ucap Sakon lalu menunjuk kearah mata kanan sosok itu.

Mata Ukon membulat ketika melihat mata kanan sosok itu. Dengan gemetaran dan ketakutan, Ukon bergumam;

" **T-Takamiya…Satori…."**

 **oOo**

" **Takamiya Satori muncul."**

Gumam Mai dan Naruto secara bersamaan.

"EH?!"

Pekik Izumi dan Yuki serentak.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _'Takamiya Satori muncul,'_ hah?!"

Tanya Ino histeris.

" **Lorong sayap kiri, Konoha Gakuen. Target: Sakon dan Ukon bersaudara,"**

Lanjut Mai bak suara GPS yang sedang melacak pemiliknya.

"Sakon dan Ukon…—si kembar itu?!"

Seru Sakura heran.

"Dia mengincar **dua orang** sekaligus?!"

Tanya Yuki panik.

"Tidak usah buang waktu lagi! Kita berangkat kesana sebelum hal yang paling buruk akan terjadi!"

Seru Koko sembari berlari diikuti oleh seluruh anggota.

 **oOo**

" **UWAAAAAAA—!"**

" **JANGAN LARI KAU, UKON!"**

Seru Takamiya Satori dari belakang. Dia menyeringai dengan sangat mengerikan yang membuat Ukon semakin ketakutan.

" **Kau terkepung!"**

Seru Satori ketika melihat jalan pelarian Ukon yang berjarak beberapa meter lagi dengan tembok.

"Sial! Ini jalan buntu!"

Jerit Ukon lalu memukul-mukul tembok dihadapannya dengan sekuat tenaga, walau ia tahu hasilnya nihil.

" **Sia-sia saja kau mencoba melarikan diri…Apakah sekarang kau tahu? Rasanya dianiaya sampai mati!? Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu. Khekhekhekhe…"**

Ujar Satori lalu perlahan-lahan menyeret tubuhnya menuju Ukon yang ketakutan setengah mati sampai mengompol dicelananya.

"J-jangan—aku s-sudah bertobat—ak-aku ja-janji tidak a-akan menganiaya s-s-siapapun lagi… Kumohon…"

Ujar Ukon sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Menatap malaikat pencabut nyawanya—Satori—yang berjarak kurang dari dua meter darinya.

" **Cih. Katakan itu pada dirimu saat dua tahun yang lalu, bajingan!"**

Seru Satori sembari mengayunkan sabit panjang nan tajam pada Ukon yang merinding didepannya.

" **HEI, HANTU JELEK!"**

Sebuah suara menghentikan aksi Satori untuk mengesekusi korbannya.

Satori dan Ukon menoleh kebelakang—kearah suara itu datang. Beberapa bayangan manusia terbentuk dengan epiknya diterangi cahaya mentari yang menyilaukan sebagai latar belakang mereka.

" **Jangan lawan yang lemah! Bertarunglah dengan lawan yang seimbang, pengecut!"**

Seru salah satu diantara bayangan itu.

"I-Iya! Lawan saja yang seimbang!"

Seru Ukon membela sekelompok bayangan itu. Satori menatapnya tajam, dan segera saja Ukon bungkam.

" **Siapa kalian, hah?! Beraninya mengangguku! Apa kalian juga mau mati, hah!?"**

Seru Satori dengan geram kearah sekelompok bayangan itu.

" **Bukan kami yang akan mati, tapi kau, Ghoul menjijikkan!"**

" **Siapa kalian sebenarnya, hah?! Kenapa tahu** _ **aku ini apa?!**_ **"**

Seru Satori dengan penuh emosi.

" **Heh, kami adalah Konoha Gakuen's Ghost Club, klub yang bertujuan untuk** _ **mengusir makhluk sepertimu**_ **!"**

 **oOo**

 **TBC TO CHAPTER 4**

 **oOo**

 **A/N:**

 **Hahahahaha—ketawa kaya Papa Zola— Kenapa Ghoul? Hehehe, awalnya mau dibuat jadi** _ **yang lain**_ **. Tapi saya membuat chapter ini sambil dengar lagu soundtracknya Tokyo Ghoul—Unravel—. Jadi ketulis Ghoul, hahaha :'v .**

 **Tapi ngga' apa-apa, soalnya mata kanan yang dicongkel itu juga bisa menjadi bukti kalau Satori itu adalah seorang Ghoul, sebuah ketidaksengajaan yang menguntungkan :'v**

 **Eh, iya, bagi kalian, tokoh-tokoh OC yang belum muncul, sabar dulu—jangan bunuh saya sekarang :'v —, kalian pasti akan muncul dalam waktu yang dekat. Kalian ngga' dilupakan, kok! :v . tenang aja dan selalu ingat untuk mem-fav, mem-follow, dan mereview tiap chapternya :v—plakk—*promosi terselubung* :v**

 ***A/N Tambahan: Kebanyakan pakai emoticon pacman. Coba hitung, berapa kali pacman saya pakai dalam A/N kali ini :v***

 **See U In The Next Chapter!**

 **oOo**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Konoha Gakuen's Ghost Club**

 **Chapter 4 : Pertarungan Melawan Ghoul!?**

 **oOo**

 **Emma Ermayanti : Namura Yoshi**

 **Ampuni saya, saya lupa ngetiknya m( - - ;)m**

 **The Konoha Gakuen's Ghost Club© By Uzumaki Mai**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : M For Violence, Blood and others**

 **Pair: Naru/Saku, Izumi/Akira, And Other Pairings**

 **oOo**

" **Konoha Gakuen's…Ghost Club?"**

Gumam Satori dan Ukon bersamaan.

Sekelompok bayangan itu mulai berjalan menuju mereka. Sosok mereka mulai tampak jelas—mereka rata-rata adalah murid junior kelas sepuluh di Konoha Gakuen.

" **Akan kuberi kalian kesempatan terakhir. Pergi, atau kalian akan kubunuh."**

Ancam Satori dengan nada datar nan dingin. Mata kirinya yang tertutup oleh helaian poninya samar-samar mengeluarkan cahaya kemerah-merahan yang menakutkan.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku pulang."

Ujar Koko lalu dengan sigap berbalik kebelakang dan melakukan gerakan _'langkah-tegak-maju-jalan-'_ nya anak PASKIBRAS.

"Hei, jangan lari, bodoh!"

Seru Akira dengan emosi lalu menarik kerah belakang Koko dan menyeretnya agar tetap berada didalam kelompok mereka.

"Sakura, Ino, kalian tetap dibelakang kami. Kalau bisa, kalian harus mengevakuasi Ukon secepatnya saat kami mengalihkan perhatiannya, mengerti?"

Ujar Naruto tanpa menoleh pada kedua gadis dibelakangnya. Kedua gadis itu mengangguk mengerti dan melangkah mundur.

"Mai, tetap disampingku. Yuki, buatlah barrier ilusi disekitar tempat ini. Sisanya, ikut aku dan alihkan perhatian _makhluk_ itu."

Ujar Naruto tegas dan disambut anggukan tegas dari para anggota—kecuali Koko yang sedang berlutut dan berdoa pada Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa.

Satori mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang. Dia mengeratkan genggamannya pada Scythe—sabitnya—. Dan seketika, Scythe itu dikelilingi dengan asap hitam yang mengepul-kepul.

"Sesuai dengan aba-abaku. Bersiap—"

Ujar Naruto, lalu menarik nafas tajam didetik selanjutnya.

Belum sempat Naruto melancarkan aba-aba, Yoshi—gadis shinigami—langsung menerjang tubuh tak utuh miliknya dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Yang langsung membuat Satori melayang dan menabrak—sekaligus menghancurkan tembok dibelakangnya.

"Yoshi, tunggu dulu!"

Jerit Koko.

"Jangan terlalu lama!"

Balas gadis itu.

Naruto langsung berlari dengan kencang—yang menimbulkan suara angin yang memekikkan telinga bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Naruto mencekal leher Satori lalu dari tangan kanannya muncul sebuah bola cahaya yang kemudian langsung diarahkannya kearah perut Satori. Tapi Satori yang menyadari hal itu langsung berkonsentrasi. Tepat sebelum bola cahaya itu mengenainya, ia langsung berubah wujud menjadi kepulan asap hitam.

"Sialan! Ternyata dia bisa berubah bentuk! Semuanya—…Serang dengan serangan jarak jauh!"

Seru Akira lalu menyerangnya dengan sebuah naga air yang dengan derasnya menerjang tubuh Satori.

 **oOo**

"S-Sebenarnya _kalian ini apa_?! Kenpa bisa melakukan hal aneh begitu?! Huwaaa—! Ibu! Aku mau ibuku!"

Seru Ukon sambil merengek.

"Tenanglah, Ukon- _senpai_. Kami hanya—"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau dengar! Kalian aneh, mengerikan, dan—"

Kalimat Yuki terpotong dengan cerocosan tidak jelas Ukon.

"Tapi, _senpai_ —"

Yuki mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aaaaa! Ibu, ibu, IBU!"

 **DUAKK!**

Karena kantong kesabaran Yuki pecah—mungkin tepatnya, meledak—, segera saja ia melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan cara memukul kepala perak Ukon dengan kuat. Yang berhasil membuat Ukon pinsan ditempat. Sakura dan Ino yang melihat itu menengguk air liur mereka.

"Dia berisik. Kurasa akan lebih baik jika dia _tidur_ saja."

Gumam Yuki sembari menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Siapa disana!?"

Seru Ino sambil melirik kebelakang. Dari belakang, sesosok bayangan hitam terlihat berlari tergopoh-gopoh. Mata Yuki membulat sempurna.

"Sakura- _chan,_ Ino- _chan_ , jaga Ukon. Aku akan mengejar orang itu!"

Seru Yuki sambil berlari mengejar sosok bayangan itu.

"T-Tapi—Naruto menyuruh kita untuk—!?"

 **oOo**

"Sialan, dia cepat sekali!"

Umpat Yoshi ketika Satori dengan mudah melepaskan diri dari _jutsu_ -nya.

Satori menyeringai lebar. Dia berlari—tepatnya terbang—dengan gesit melewati semua anggota yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Dia terlalu cepat, aku tidak bisa membidiknya dengan tepat!"

Seru Izumi sambil membidik Satori yang melesat cepat kesana-kemari dengan sebuah busur dan anak panah yang terbuat dari es.

" **MAI! AWAS! DIA MENUJU KEARAHMU!"**

Seru Koko histeris sambil berlari menuju Mai yang termanggu.

" **A-AP—"**

Tepat didepan Mai, beberapa langkah lagi, Satori menatapnya. Seringaian mengerikan terlukis jelas pada wajahnya yang pucat pasi itu. Dan dari mata kirinya, kembali muncul secercah kilatan cahaya merah yang seketika membuat pikirannya kosong.

 **Deg Deg**

" **Aku tahu masa lalumu…"**

" _A-apa?!"_

" **Masa lalumu yang kelam, bukan? Seorang gadis yang berkali-kali dihadapkan dengan kematian…"**

 **Deg Deg**

" _Apa maksudmu!? Keluar dari pikiranku sekarang, brengsek!"_

" **Khukhukhukhu… Anak manusia yang lugu. Berkali-kali diasuh oleh orang lain. Dan berkali-kali pula orang tua asuhmu mati, 'kan? Kaulah yang menyebabkan hal itu, Shiranui Mai. Kau mendatangkan kesialan dan kematian bagi siapapun yang mengasuhmu,"**

" _KUBILANG KELUAR!"_

" **Khekehekehe—, seorang malaikat dengan masa lalu yang mengerikan— Di sekolah dasar dulu kau dianiaya oleh teman sekelasmu, dan saat bangku menengah kau dikucilkan… Kau dipermalukan—"**

" _DIAM!"_

"— **oleh sahabatmu sendiri, dimanfaatkan, dan ditinggalkan begitu saja."**

" _Aku…"_

" **Tidak ada yang menerimamu,"**

" _Itu semua tidak benar…"_

" _ **Hiii Ada Mai! Ayo kabur sebelum dikutuk!"**_

" **Oleh karena itu kau memilih menutup diri dan mulai meneror teman sekelasmu dengan kutukan."**

 **Deg Deg**

" _Aku…"_

" _ **Ih, lihat dia… Shiranui Mai, 'kan? Dasar anak aneh."**_

" **Sampai ketua malaikat menghukummu …"**

" _Tidak mau…"_

" _ **Awas, jangan dekat-dekat! Bisa-bisa kau dikutuk olehnya—"**_

" _Ingat itu semua…"_

"— **Di NERAKA."**

 **Deg Deg**

" _ **Hush! Jangan dekati kami, dasar iblis!"**_

" **HENTIKAAAN! AKU TIDAK MAU MENGINGAT HAL ITU!"**

Jerit Mai tiba-tiba. Dikakinya terdapat sebuah pentagram sihir yang dipenuhi dengan huruf-huruf kuno yang berputar-putar dengan teratur.

Pentagram itu kemudian mengeluarkan _ledakan_ kekuatan yang memenuhi tubuh gadis itu, hingga membuat helaian rambutnya melayang keatas—melawan gravitasi. Setelah pentagram itu hilang, Mai dengan cepat berlari menuju Satori yang malah menyeringai. Dia begitu cepat, hingga membuat jendela-jendela dikoridor itu pecah semuanya.

"Mai! Tahan emosimu!"

Seru Naruto panik. Dia menggertakkan giginya dengan kuat hingga bergemerutukan.

" **KUBUNUH KAU!"**

" **Khehehehe!"**

"Jangan-jangan monster itu ingin memancing kemarahannya?!"

Seru Izumi panik

"MAI! Dengarkan aku!"

" **Persetan dengan itu! Yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah…"**

" **Gyahahahha!"**

Satori tertawa ketika Mai mencekal lehernya dan mencekiknya.

" **Membunuh** _ **Ghoul**_ **sialan ini!"**

 **oOo**

" **Tunggu! Kubilang TUNGGU!"**

Jerit Yuki sambil berlari mengejar sosok hitam yang terus berlari didepannya.

Tapi sosok berjubah hitam itu tidak berhenti berlari yang membuat Yuki geram setengah hidup. Gadis itu tersentak ketika sosok berjubah itu berbalik—sambil tetap berlari—dan kemudian melemparkan bola-bola api kearahnya.

" **Apa?! Pengendali Elemen api?!"**

Sontak gadis itu menghindarinya dengan cara melompat keatas.

"Siapa…Siapa kau sebenarnya!?"

Bukannya menjawab, sosok itu malah menyeringai dibalik jubah hitamnya, sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya terbakar menjadi api dan menghilang.

"Sial…"

 **oOo**

" **Mai! Dengar aku!"**

Jerit Koko yang super duper panik pada Mai.

Bagaimana tidak? Gadis itu membuat sebuah bola cahaya berukuran mega yang diarahkannya pada Satori yang dengan gesit menghindar. Salah sedikit, bola cahaya itu bisa merenggut nyawa semua orang yang ada didalam koridor itu.

" **MATI KAU!"**

"Mai, tungg—"

"Celaka! _Minna_ , kita harus—!"

 **Terlambat.**

 **BLARRR!**

 **oOo**

 **TBC TO CHAPTER 5**

 **oOo**

 **Hahahaha. Bagaimana? Apa masih kurang panjang? Ini sudah saya panjangin—Cuma seratus kata—*Plakk***

 **Maaf karena saya-Shiranui Mai—agak mendominasi chapter ini, karena saya takut dibunuh jika orang lain yang saya buat punya masa lalu kelam dichapter ini, jadi saya berkorban dengan menjadikan diri saya menjadi tokoh suram tersebut :v—modus—. Tolonglah, saya belum mau mati muda :'v**

 **Hm, di chapter sebelum-sebelumnya ada seorang lelaki yang bersembunyi dilorong dekat ruang meeting yang kehadirannya dirasakan oleh Naruto. Apa kalian sudah menebak siapa dia? Lalu bagaimana dengan sosok berjubah hitam pengendali elemen api di chapter ini? Apakah dia orang yang sama dengan orang di chapter sebelumnya? Apakah tujuannya sebenarnya? Dan apa alasannya menguntit atau mengikuti aktivitas para anggota Ghost Club? Dia itu siapa? Dan—plakk!**

 **Gimana? Makin kepo? Ga bisa tidur karena keponya? Tanggung sendiri, ya :v :v**

 **Ah, iya, setelah kasus pertama selesai, akan ada OC baru masuk dalam Ghost Club! Dan kedatangan murid baru itu akan membawa lebih banyak kasus supranatural baru yang lebih greget dan disana juga momen Narusaku-nya akan lebih kerasa :v . Penasaran? Tunggu dan review yang banyak. Pasti saya akan update kilat :v**

 **Dan untuk para OC yang belum muncul, saya akan lebih banyak memunculkan tanda-tanda kehidupan kalian :v . Mungkin di awal bulan Januari setengah dari kalian sudah muncul. Tapi tidak berurutan, ya. Soalnya plot cerita ini memaksa saya untuk memunculkan kalian secara acak—biar ceritanya ga' ngawur.**

 **Babai!**

 **oOo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Konoha Gakuen's Ghost Club**

 **Chapter 5 : Team Work!**

 **oOo**

 **The Konoha Gakuen's Ghost Club By Uzumaki Mai©**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : M for Violence, Blood, and others**

 **Pair : Naru/Saku—, IzumixAkira—and Other Pairings**

 **oOo**

 **BLAAAAAAAAAAR!**

Terjadi sebuah ledakan dari lorong sayap kiri Konoha Gakuen, tempat pertarungan antara anggota _Ghost's Club_ dengan Takamiya Satori berlangsung. Tapi sekarang ledakan itu sudah berakhir, dan untungnya, tidak melahap seisi sekolah Konoha Gakuen karena Yuki sudah terlebih dahulu membuat barrier ilusi yang mencegah ledakan itu menyebar kesegala arah.

"Uhh—… Aduh, pinggangku—"

Ringis Koko sambil menepuk-nepuk pinggangnya dengan dramatis.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu menoleh kesekitar, ledakan itu meninggalkan bekas-bekas yang sangat parah—bayangkan, sebuah lubang dengan diameter sepuluh meter tercetak jelas diatas lantai marmer lorong ini. Bukan itu saja, jendela-jendela dikoridor ini pun pecah semua—mungkin lebih tepat diakibatkan oleh Mai, tapi tetap saja ini sebuah kerusakan oleh ledakan itu—, tembok-tembok retak dan atap gipsum koridor itu juga sudah tercetak sebuah lubang yang begitu dalam, hingga membuat semua lapisan atap berlubang.

"Kepala sekolah tidak akan menyukai ini." Ujar Akira dengan nada melankolis.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Mereka baik-baik saja, 'kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Beruntung karena kau membuat barrier cahaya disekitar kami tadi," Balas Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi Naruto yang—?"

" _Well_ , ya. Aku membuat pelindung cahaya disekitar kita supaya ledakan itu tidak membunuh kita semua. Beruntung juga karena Mai ikut menolongku tadi," Ucap Naruto sambil menoleh pada Mai yang berdiri didekatnya.

" _Minna-san_ … Maafkan aku, karena kecerobohanku, kita semua hampir mati," Ucap Mai sambil menunduk dalam.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku yakin _ghoul_ bodoh itu yang membuatmu marah." Ujar Koko sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ya, tapi dengan begini kita tahu beberapa kemampuannya. Selain itu, kita butuh persiapan yang matang dan tentunya adalah kerja sama tim," Naruto berkata dengan tenang.

"Ya… Kurasa juga seperti itu," Ucap Sakura.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ukon dan lorong ini? Kurasa kita akan dapat masalah…" Ucap Akira setengah meringis.

"Mungkin kita akan mengantar Ukon ke UKS," Kata Ino mengusulkan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengembalikan kaca, kurasa," Kata Izumi sambil menimbang-nimbang.

"Aku bisa mengembalikan lantai dan atapnya, sisanya… Kurasa Yuki bisa melakukannya, 'kan?" Tanya Naruto pada Yuki yang diam termanggu, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Yuki?"

"Ah—, ya... maaf, aku melamun. Ada apa, ya?" Tanya Yuki setelah tersadar dari dunianya.

"Ahhh! Jangan-jangan dia dirasuki oleh _Ghoul_ itu!" Pekik Koko lalu menunjuk Yuki dengan gemetar.

"Bukan, bodoh." Akira menengahi. Di detik kemudian, semua anggota _Ghost Club_ tersebut tertawa bersama-sama.

"Eh… Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita makan bersama dirumahku? Ibuku sepertinya memiliki banyak stock makanan," Usul Temari

"Okeee!"

 **oOo**

 **Kediaman keluarga Sabaku…**

" _Itadakimasu!_ "

Seru Koko semangat lalu menyumpit ramennya dengan semangat.

"Pelan-pelan, Koko! Nanti kau tersedak, tahu." Gumam Akira dengan jengkel. Namun sepertinya Koko _enjoy aja_ dengan ramennya—seperti tidak menghiraukan rentetan nasihat yang dikeluarkan oleh seorang Kenichi Akira padanya.

"Terima kasih Temari! Ramennya enak sekali! Tambah lagi, ya!" Seru Naruto dengan riang lalu menyerahkan mangkuknya pada Temari yang tercengang.

"Ini 'kan mangkuk keduamu, Naruto. Kenapa cepat sekali menghabiskannya?" Tanya Yoshi heran.

"Tentu saja, dia ini, 'kan maniak ramen. Namanya saja berasal dari toping ramen," Balas Mai dengan senyum tipis.

"Jadi…kau suka Ramen?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Hm—ya, tentu saja aku suka!" Jawab Naruto lalu memakan ramen ketiganya.

"Oooh…" Sakura bergumam lalu menulis sesuatu dikertas note booknya dengan diam-diam.

"Uhukk uhukk… aerr… Aku butuh—…Aeerrr… Aku tersedak sumpeeet…"

"Tuh, 'kan! Sudah kubilang apa! Kau tersedak juga! Huahahahaha!" Seru Akira sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Bagaimana dengan Satori? Kita sudah mengetahui kemampuannya—walau Cuma beberapa. Ada yang bisa menyimpulkan?" Tanya Sakura mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Dia bisa berubah wujud menjadi asap hitam ketika kita menyerangnya dalam jarak dekat," Ucap Naruto.

"Dia bisa memasuki pikiran kita dan menampilkan masa lalu atau sesuatu yang kita takutkan," Sambung Mai, tangannya terkepal dengan erat hingga gemetaran.

"Seperti Soul Eater?" Tanya Akira yang mulai serius, walau sebenarnya dia masih menahan tawa ketika melihat Koko berjuang untuk hidup.

"Mirip. Kemungkinan mata kirinya memiliki kemampuan tersebut. Tapi dia butuh beberapa saat untuk mengaktifkan kemampuannya," Balas Mai.

"Aeerr….Aqua …"

"Ah, iya! Kau benar, Koko! Sepertinya dia mempan terhadap air. Ini adalah keuntungan bagi kita," Ucap Temari dengan semangat.

"Bagaimana dengan seniornya?"

"Hmm—yang tersisa hanyalah si kembar Sakon dan Ukon. Sakon sedang berada di rumah sakit karena mengalami cedera cukup berat. Dan Ukon, dia sementara tinggal di asrama sekolah untuk berjaga-jaga." Jawab Yuki sambil melihat notebooknya.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus membantu Sakon dulu, karena keadaannya paling lemah. Untuk berjaga-jaga, tiga orang akan ditugaskan untuk mengawasi Ukon,"Ucap Sakura dengan nada serius. Semua anggota mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Aku, Naruto, dan Koko akan mengawasi Ukon." Kata Yoshi menawarkan.

"Pffft! Ap-apa!?" Koko memuncratkan air yang baru saja diminumnya dan menatap Yoshi.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan! _Minna-san_! Mari kita berjuang bersama-sama!" Seru Yuki dengan semangat.

"T-tapi—" Koko hendak menginterupsi, tetapi semua anggota sudah membulatkan tekad mereka.

" **OSH!"**

 **oOo**

 **Rumah Sakit Konoha, 08.50 p.m**

"Untuk sekarang, beristirahatlah, Sakon. Kau hanya cedera tangan saja, tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi dengan mengistirahatkan otot kakimu akan mempercepat penyembuhanmu, kau mengerti?" tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek kepada Sakon yang terbaring diatas ranjang pasien.

"Itu artinya aku tidak dapat menggunakan tanganku selama beberapa—… Waktu?"

Dokter itu mengangguk.

"Nah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu…" Kata dokter itu sambil menunduk singkat sebelum akhirnya berbalik untuk pergi.

 **Blam**

Sakon menghela nafas panjang. Dia masih hidup… Semua ini karena Ukon. Kalau saja Ukon tidak menyuruhnya bersembunyi dan menjadi umpan Satori, dia rasa dia sudah menjadi sejarah dari dulu.

 **Flashback On**

 **oOo**

" _ **T-Takamiya Satori…"**_ _Ukon bergumam. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan mendadak saja keberaniannya menciut, sirna. Digantikan oleh rasa takut akan kematian yang selama ini belum pernah dirasakannya seumur hidupnya._

 _Satori mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, menampakkan wajahnya yang hancur berantakan seperti mayat hidup. Seulas senyuman mengerikan terpatri dibibirnya yang tidak utuh lagi._

" _ **Aku akan membalas apa yang sudah kalian lakukan kepadaku,"**_ _Katanya, lalu tertawa serak._

" _C-Cepat lari, Sakon_ _!:" Ukon memekik, dia menarik tangan Sakon yang masih diam mematung menatap sosok Satori._

" _ **Kalian tidak bisa lari dariku!"**_ _Satori menjerit, lalu membenamkan dirinya kedalam lantai marmer._

" _Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Ukon!?" Sakon memekik panik, berkali-kali kepalanya memaling kebelakang untuk memastikan jaraknya dengan Satori._

" _A-Aku tidak tahu! Pokoknya kita harus lari!" Jawab Ukon sambil tetap memegang tangan Sakon dengan erat._

" _Tapi kemana?! Kita terkuncI! Jendela lorong ini selalu terkunci dan pintunya pasti sudah ditutup oleh monster-aneh-menjijikkan itu!"_

" _Berhentilah berteriak ditelingaku, Sakon! Aku sedang berpikir!" Pekik Ukon. Matanya terbelalak, dan tiba-tiba saja dia menghentikan larinya._

" _Ap—apa yang kau lakukan, Ukon?! Apa kau mau mati!?" Seru Sakon._

" _Tidak. Kau tidak boleh mati, Sakon. Ini salahku dan aku harus menanggungnya. Sekarang bersembunyilah!" Kata Ukon pada adik kembarannya._

" _Tidak mau! Kau bisa mati, idiot! Jangan berlagak sok pahlawan, deh! Aku tahu kau takut pada_ _ **nya**_ _!"_

" _Biarkan saja, Sakon. Aku harus melindungimu sebagai kakak. Dan adik harus ada dibelakang kakak! Apa kau mengerti?! Saat ada celah, kau kaburlah dari sini, dan carilah bantuan."_

" _Tapi bagaimana denganmu?"_

" _Aku akan menjadi umpan."_

" _Umpan?"_

" _Ya, aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya agar dia tidak mengejarmu."_

" _Kalau kau mati... Bagaimana?"_

" _Sudahlah, Sakon! Sekarang diamlah dan turuti perkataanku!" Ukon memekik. Matanya berkaca-kaca._

 _Sakon berbalik, berlari kecil kebelakang. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia berbalik lagi dan memeluk erat sang kakak yang tertegun. Sakon tak kuasa menahan emosinya, dia meluapkan semuanya dengan linangan air mata yang mengucur deras membasahi sweater kakaknya. Ukon menarik dan menghela nafas berkali-kali. Setelah merasa tenang, dia mengelus-elus kepala adiknya itu._

" _Jangan jadi cengeng." Katanya sambil tersenyum teduh. Senyuman teduh yang hanya dimiliki oleh para kakak..._

" _B-berjanjilah—hiks—kau akan kembali—hiks—d-dengan—hiks—... Selamat." Kata Sakon sambil menarik diri dari kakaknya._

" _Tentu saja, bodoh. Jangan khawatirkan aku, sekarang pergilah." Ucap Ukon._

 _Sakon mengangguk, lalu berbalik dan bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pilar_ _yang terletak dikanan lorong itu._

" _ **Sakon! Ukon! Pemainan petak umpatnya sudah selesai. Sekarang hadapilah kematian kalian!"**_ _Suara Satori menggema dari balik lorong._

" _Sialan! Dia tahu tempatku!" Ukon mengumpat, tapi matanya beralih ketempat adiknya yang mendengar sandiwaranya._

 _ **Zuoorr**_

 _Kepulan asap hitam berkumpul ditengah-tengah lorong itu. Sosok Satori menampakkan dirinya, wajahnya menyeringai, dan sebilah sabit tergenggam dengan erat di tangan kanannya._

 _Ukon mengumpat lagi, lalu buru-buru berlari kesebuah belokan kanan didekatnya, Satori tertawa dengan keras lalu mengejar Ukon, meninggalkan Sakon yang menangis di_ _balik pilar._

 **Flashback off**

 **oOo**

Sakon menarik nafas panjang. Lalu menghembuskannya dengan tenang. Beberapa jam yang lalu, setelah dia mendapat pertolongan dokter, terdengar sebuah kabar bahwa kakaknya, Ukon selamat. Bahkan tidak mengalami cedera apapun. Pihak sekolah mengkalim bahwa kejadian yang menimpa Sakon adalah kecelakaan belaka. Tapi Sakon tahu, itu bukan kecelakaan. Itu adalah perbuatan dari Takamiya Satori, juniornya yang kini menjadi hantu dan ingin membalaskan dendamnya pada mereka.

Sakon baru ingat,tadi ditelepon kakaknya berkata bahwa dia diselamatkan oleh sebuah geng aneh yang memiliki kemampuan aneh dan misterius. Dan rata-rata, semua anggota geng itu adalah murid dari kelas sepuluh.

 **Siapa mereka?**

Sakon hendak memutar otaknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, tapi didetik yang sama, pintu kamarnya diketuk.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Silahkan masuk," Ucap Sakon.

 **Sreeekk**

Pintu geser kamarnya terbuka, menampakkan sesosok pria muda yang memegang sebuah kertas besar yang menutupi wajahnya. Lelaki itu memakai pakaian yang biasa dipakai oleh dokter, jadi Sakon menyimpulkan kalau lelaki itu adalah seorang dokter. Dan kertas yang dipegang oleh lelaki itu pastilah berisi data-data kesehatannya.

"Ada apa, ya, Dokter? Apa ada… masalah?" Tanya Sakon dengan ragu ketika menyadari kalau dokter itu terkesan pendiam ketimbang dokter biasa yang suka bicara tentang hal-hal ilmiah. Mau tak mau, fakta itu membuatnya cukup waspada.

"Tidak. Tidak ada… Aku hanya datang untuk memeriksa tanganmu," Ucap dokter itu. Suaranya agak serak, seperti dibuat-buat.

"Eh? Bukannya tadi sudah diperiksa oleh dokter Shizune _-san_?" Tanya Sakon heran.

"Ah, iya. Shizune _-san_ yang mengatakan bahwa tanganmu perlu diperiksa sekali lagi. Soalnya tulang ditanganmu itu masih rawan patah, karena retak. Kau tidak mau hal itu terjadi, 'kan?"

' _Oke. Ini aneh.'_ Batin Sakon.

Pertama, _dokter_ ini tidak menggunakan tab nama seperti halnya dokter lain. Kedua, tangannya sudah diperiksa oleh dokter Shizune. Dan dokter itu mengatakan segala detail tentang tangannya. Jadi untuk apa lagi diperiksa? Dan ketiga, dokter Shizune, 'kan tidak memberitahu kalau ada pemeriksaan lanjutan? Dan keempat…

Sakon melirik jam kecil diatas meja kecil disebelah kanannya.

 **09.00 p.m**

Jam kerja dokter sudah berakhir dua puluh menit yang lalu.

Lalu kenapa dokter ini masih ada disini?

"Nah, sekarang kita mulai saja pemeriksaannya." Kata dokter itu sambil mendekat kearah Sakon.

 **oOo**

"Astaga, Koko! Kita harus segera berangkat sekarang!" Pekik Akira sambil _ngotot_ kearah Koko yang membawa banyak plastik berisi makanan yang baru saja dibelinya dari supermarket.

"Iya, sebentar!" Balas Koko yang tergopoh-gopoh berlari kearah Akira.

"Sebentar, sebentar apanya!? Kau lama sekali, tahu! Dan apa itu? Untuk apa kau membeli makanan begitu banyak? Kita, 'kan baru makan dirumahnya Temari?" tanya Akira.

"Mungkin setelah ini aku tidak akan bisa makan banyak, 'kan? Jadi mungkin ini saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada keripik kesukaanku," Ucap Akira sambil melengketkan pipinya pada sebuah kaleng besi yang diketahui sebagai makanan ringan .

Akira tampaknya mulai stroke ketika melihat perlakuan Koko pada keripik itu.

"Perasaanku tidak enak." Kata Ino.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sakura dan Yuki secara bersamaan.

"Soalnya sekarang sudah jam sembilan malam, 'kan…"

 **oOo**

"Hahh… Hah… Hah…." Sakon berusaha menarik nafas, mengingat kalau dia sudah berlari melewati tiga koridor panjang beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Kenapa? Tentu saja karena—…

" **Seharusnya pasien tidak boleh berlari-larian kalau sedang sakit, 'kan?"** Ucap Satori sambil menyeret tubuhnya yang sedang mengenakan pakaian dokter.

Keringat dingin mengalir deras dipunggung Sakon. Kakinya gemetaran tidak karuan, dan dia hendak menangis ketika mendengar suara kaki diseret-seret tak jauh dari tempatnya, dibalik sebuah pilar ditembok.

Satori terkekeh serak. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu kalau Sakon bersembunyi dibalik pilar itu. Dan dia bisa saja langsung menerkamnya, dan menikam jantungnya seketika dan membiarkannya mati membusuk dilantai. Tapi itu kurang menarik baginya, apalagi dia ingin melihat wajah ketakutan seniornya itu ketika seniornya itu menghadapi kematian, sama sepertinya dulu. Dan juga, dia tidak boleh meninggalkan jejak pembunuhan, 'kan? Dia harus menutupi pembalasan dendamnya ini sebagai bunuh diri yang biasa dan normal agar tidak ada satu orang pun yang curiga.

 **Tapi dia melupakan satu hal.**

 **Satu hal yang berakibat fatal jika dia melupakannya.**

 **Satu hal yang akan menghancurkan semua rencana pembalasan dendamnya yang dirancangnya selama ini…**

 **Brukh!**

 **Boom!**

 **Boom!**

Satori dan Sakon tersentak ketika mendengar suara debuman dikoridor sebelumnya. Seperti suara sesuatu yang menabrak tembok…

" _Ittai!_ Ini sakit sekali!" terdengar suara pekikan lelaki.

"Aduh, maaf, Akira _-san_! Aku tidak sengaja!" Suara seorang gadis dengan nada centil terdengar.

"Aduh, Ino _-san_! Apa yang kau lakukan sampai mendorongku menabrak tembok, hah!?" Si lelaki merengut tidak suka.

"M-maaf, tali sepatuku terlepas dan aku terjatuh dan tidak sengaja _mendorongmu_ ketembok…" Ucap gadis dengan nada centil itu.

" _Menabrak_!? Aku _menembus_ dua tembok, tahu! Dua tembok! Habislah wajahku setelah ini…"

"Jangan berlebihan, Akira." Suara gadis dengan nada tenang.

"Berlebihan!? Aku barusan _menabrak_ dua tembok, Temari _-san_! Dua!"

"Bukannya kau bilang menembus?"

"Iya, iya. Aku _menembus_ dua tembok hingga bolong, Sakura _-san_. Apa jelas?"

"Sudahlah, Akira! Lagipula Ino, 'kan tidak sengaja," Suara seorang gadis berwibawa terdengar.

"Hm, benar apa yang dikatakan Izumi. Memangnya wajahmu kenapa? Otakmu tidak keluar dari kepalamu, 'kan?" Suara seorang gadis dengan nada manis terdengar.

"Tidak juga, sih, Yuki _-san_. Hanya saja…" Si lelaki menjeda kalimatnya.

"Apa?" suara semua gadis yang telah disebutkan diatas terdengar.

"Jerawatku pecah! Ini sakit sekali, tahu!"

 **Gubrakk**

"Akira… Apa kau mau dibacok?" tanya gadis dengan nada manis tadi. Tapi kali ini nada manisnya berubah menjadi nada horror.

"Tidak usah. Lebih baik kita mencincang dia saja," Ucap gadis dengan nada berwibawa tadi.

"t-tunggu dulu, Yuki _-san_ , izumi _-chan_ , Aku, 'kan hanya bercanda! Apa kalian tidak pernah merasakan penderitaan dan rasa sakit ketika jerawat kalian pecah?"

"BACOK DIA!"

"U-Uwaaaaaa! Demi nama Poseidon _-sama_ , Gadis-gadis ini akan membunuhku!"

"Sudahlah, semuanya. Kita kemari bukan untuk saling membacok atau saling memutilasi… Kita kemari untuk menyelamatkan Sakon dari Satori, 'kan?" Suara gadis bernada tenang terdengar.

"M-mereka…" Sakon bergumam.

" **Pasti mereka yang dimaksud oleh kakak!"**

 **oOo**

 **TBC TO CHAPTER 6**

 **oOo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Konoha Gakuen's Ghost Club**

 **Chapter 6: The Hospital**

 **oOo**

 **The Konoha Gakuen's Ghost Club By Uzumaki Mai©**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : M for Violence, Blood, and others**

 **Pair : Naru/Saku—, IzumixAkira—and Other Pairings**

 **oOo**

"Sakon pasti ada disini…" Ucap Yuki sambil melihat kekiri dan kekanan. Mata _Onyx-_ nya membulat ketika merasakan energi gelap yang luar biasa besarnya di arah jam satu. "Izumi, apa kau merasakannya?"

Izumi mengangguk, gadis berambut putih keperakan itu memusatkan kekuatannya di tangannya, seketika, sebuah busur besar yang terbuat dari es sudah berada ditangannya. "Dia ada disini."

"Uwaah… _Gakkoi ne…_ Izumi _-chan_ …" gumam Akira dengan mata berbinar-binar ketika ia melihat gadis itu. _'Aku harus bisa melindungi Izumi-chan juga…'_ batinnya. "Yosh! Kalau begitu ayo kita serang—"

"Tunggu, kita juga perlu memikirkan keselamatan Sakon. Sebaiknya kita bagi menjadi dua tim, satu pengalih perhatian, satunya mengevakuasi Sakon." Ujar Temari.

"Ya, kurasa juga demikian." Sakura berpendapat. "Sebaiknya alihkan pertarungan ini ke alam terbuka, kita tidak bisa bertarung didalam rumah sakit."

"Serahkan padaku!" Yuki mengangkat tinjunya. Seulas senyuman manis terpampang dibibirnya. "Aku akan menipunya dengan ilusiku."

"Osh! Kalau begitu ayo bagi timnya!"

 **oOo**

 **Sementara itu, di Konoha Gakuen…**

"Ahh… Rasanya membosankan menunggu musuh disini." Kata Yoshi sambil menghela nafas jengkel. Dia, Naruto, dan Koko bersandar ditembok ruang asrama Ukon."Ini sudah jam sembilan lebih. Berarti Satori _-teme_ itu berada di rumah sakit. Seperti perkiraanmu, Naruto."

"Ya." Kata Naruto dengan datar. Matanya menerawang kearah gipsum putih yang dihiasi oleh sebuah _chandelier_ yang besar.

"Apa… kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Yoshi.

"Apa Satori datang?!" pekik Koko panik sambil langsung berdiri, tidak lupa dengan sekaleng ditangannya. Dia mengambil beberapa keripik lalu memakannya. "Kathakan padhanya—krauss krauss—aku sedhang shibuk—krauss krauss…"

Yoshi menepuk dahinya.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang memikirkan Mai." Kata Naruto.

"Huh?" Yoshi dan Koko menyahut bersamaan. Koko menyomot keripiknya lagi. "Memangnya dia ada dimana?" Tanya Koko.

"Katanya dia punya urusan. Urusan apa, aku tidak tahu." Ujar Naruto sambil menguap lebar. "Ah, astaga. Kau benar, disini memang membosankan. Hei, Koko. Apa kau punya keripik rasa ramen?"

 **oOo**

Seorang lelaki tinggi sedang berdiri menghadap rumah sakit Konoha. Lelaki itu berkulit putih, memakai _headphone_ putih, serta memakai kemeja dan celana _jeans_ hitam. Matanya terus terpaku ke arah rumah sakit itu sampai—

"Sedang apa kau disini." Lelaki itu tersentak ketika dia menemukan seorang gadis berambut pirang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Nada bicara gadis itu sangat datar dan dingin, seperti tidak bertanya pada umumnya. " _Necromancer._ " Gadis itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Lelaki itu terdiam. Mata hijau permatanya mengamit gadis itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya hal itu padamu, _Archangel, Lucifer…_ " Laki-laki misterius itu menunduk dengan kesopanan yang berlebihan. Tapi tiba-tiba dia mengangkat wajahnya yang ekspresinya dibuat terkejut. "Oh, Tunggu! Kau bukan anggota _Archangel_ lagi! Astaga, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa?" Katanya sambil menepuk dahinya. Senyuman miring tercetak dibibir tipisnya.

"Terserah." Kata gadis itu sambil menciptakan sebuah tongkat sihir—emm.. Maksudnya tongkat metal berwarna hitam yang diujungnya terdapat lempengan emas berbentuk palang yang runcing. Gadis itu mengarahkan ujung palang itu ke dagu laki-laki itu."Aku akan memusnahkanmu disini, murid _Hades._ " Katanya dengan nada datar dan dingin.

Laki-laki itu menyeringai. "Hmph. Coba saja." Katanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kearah rumah sakit itu yang kini diliputi oleh gumpalan energi yang berwujudkan asap hitam pekat. "Sepertinya _Ghoul_ itu jauh lebih kuat dari perkiraanmu. Kusarankan kau untuk menenangkannya dengan ini." Laki-laki itu melemparkan sebuah liontin dengan batu yang bening ditengahnya. "Aku tidak pernah ingin mengawali perang ini, _Lucifer._ Kau harusnya tahu itu. _"_

Gadis itu menangkapnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia menatap kearah laki-laki itu, tapi sosoknya telah menghilang. "Perang, huh?" Gadis yang disebut _Lucifer_ itu tersenyum remeh. "Sialan kau, _Necromancer._ "

 **oOo**

"Rencana Yuki _-chan_ sukses." Kata Sakura sambil melirik kearah Satori yang mulai bergerak keluar dari rumah sakit. "Ah—itu Sakon!" Pekiknya ketika melihat sosok lelaki berambut putih yang duduk dengan gemetaran dibalik sebuah pilar.

"Oi~! Sakonn!" Akira berteriak sambil melambai-lambai. "Kami ada disini!"

"Hei, Akira!" Izumi menjitak kepala Akira. "Satori bisa mendengar suaramu, tahu!" Gerutu Gadis itu.

"Hehehe…" Akira cengengesan, seperti orang asma. " _Gomenasai,_ Izumi _-chan_ …"

"Kalian…" Sakon bergumam. "Apakah kalian yang—"

"Ya, ya. Nanti saja minta tanda tangannya. Sekarang ayo, kami harus mengeluarkanmu dari tempat ini." Kata Akira sambil meraih tangan Sakon.

"Aduduh! Hei! Pelan-pelan! Tanganku masih digips, tahu! Lagi pula, siapa juga yang mau meminta tanda tanganmu? Kenal saja tidak!" Sakon menggerutu.

"Sssshhh! Sudahlah! Sekarang kita harus mengevakuasi Sakon dari sini!" Ucap Izumi. "Akira, gendong dia."

"Apa? Kenapa aku—" Akira hendak memprotes. Tapi…

" **Cepat gendong…"** __Izumi menatap Akira dengan horror.

"B-baik, bu…" Akira menjawab dengan gugup.

"Temari _-chan_ , apakah kau bisa mengecek jalan keluarnya? Hanya memastikan kalau jalannya aman atau tidak." Kata Sakura

Temari mengangguk. "Baiklah! Kurasa tidak ada dokter yang bekerja lembur hari ini, jadi _apapun_ yang ada dijalan nanti, aku akan menerbangkannya! Semua siap? Oke, ayo maju!" Seru Temari lalu memunculkan kipas kondengan—maksudnya, kipas raksasanya.

Mereka kemudian berlari menyusuri koridor demi koridor, hingga mereka sampai diujung ruangan. Ada sebuah tangga menuju lantai bawah dan ada sebuah lift tak jauh dari tangga itu.

"Kurasa kita naik lift saja." Kata Sakon.

"Jangan. Ventilasi di lift itu sedikit. Bagaimana jika nanti lift-nya macat? Atau lebih buruk, bagaimana jika Satori memasuki lift itu? Dia bisa membunuh kita juga!" Ucap Yuki, agak panik.

"Yuki benar." Izumi menyetujui. "Apalagi kalau kita menaiki lift, itu akan menarik perhatian Satori."

"Sudah diputuskan! Kita pakai tangga!" Seru Sakura dengan semangat. Semua orang mengangguk tegas. "Ayo—…" Setelah mengambil satu langkah kedepan, mereka berhenti mendadak. Mata mereka menatap anak tangga yang makin lama tidak tampak lagi karena diselimuti bayangan.

 **Glekh…**

Semua orang menengguk air liur mereka ketika melihat anak tangga itu. Anak tangga itu gelap. Sunyi. Sepi… dan kayaknya nggak pernah dijamah oleh manusia lain selain mereka sebelumnya. Keenam orang itu saling memandang satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya mereka mengangguk tegas—seolah-olah sedang menyetujui sesuatu.

 **oOo**

 **Ting**

Lift itu berbunyi saat mereka melewati lantai rumah sakit itu satu persatu. Suara musik lift yang monoton membuat semua orang terdiam. Akira mulai bersiul-siul. Kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Saat dia merasa lelah bersiul, dia menggangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seperti seorang penyanyi rock yang menderita sakit kepala.

"Oh, astaga." Akira menghembuskan nafasnya dengan frustasi. "Disini sangat membosankan!"

"Sssh!" Temari menatap Akira tajam dan menohok. "Suaramu bisa menarik perhatian Satori, tahu!"

"Jangan men- _sshhh_ -kan aku." Akira merengut sambil mengelap wajahnya yang kecipratan _kuah_. "Lagipula, menurutmu yang mana paling aneh, melihat seseorang yang bicara keras atau melihat sebuah lift menyala sendiri ditengah rumah sakit yang sudah kosong?"

"Lebih aneh melihat lift," Jawab Sakura.

"Nah, lalu kalau kau sudah tahu bahwa menaiki lift ditengah rumah sakit yang kosong itu aneh, untuk apa menahan suaramu? Toh, kita juga sudah ketahuan cepat atau lambat." Jawab Akira dengan kelogisan yang entah darimana ia dapatkan.

"Iya juga, ya." Temari mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita _ngapain_ sekarang?"

"Ah, andai saja aku bawa _board game_ ku, kita bisa memainkannya disini." Ucap Izumi pelan.

"Aku juga tadi sudah mendownload _Mobile Legends_. Ah, padahal aku tadi dapat _Odeth."_ Yuki menghela nafas pasrah.

Keenam orang itu menghela nafas pasrah.

 **Ting**

 **Ting**

 **Ting**

"Ah! Sebenarnya lantai rumah sakit ini ada berapa, sih! Kenapa kita lama sekali turunnya!?" Kali ini Temari yang naik pitam.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Temari." Izumi berusaha menenangkan gadis pirang itu. "Mungkin Cuma beberapa lantai lagi, kok." Ucap gadis itu seraya tersenyum yang segera membuat Akira meleleh dilantai lift.

 **Sepuluh menit kemudian…**

 **Ting**

 **Ting**

 **Ting**

"Demi Dewi Artemis, akan kuhajar pembuat rumah sakit ini!" Izumi mengeluarkan pedang es dari tangannya dan hendak menghancurkan pintu lift itu kalau saja teman-temannya tidak menahannya.

"Sabarlah, Izumi- _chan_!" Sakura menarik bahu Izumi yang kini berusaha mengayunkan pedang esnya kearah pintu lift itu.

"Iya, kalau Izumi _-chan_ marah, nanti aku ikutan marah!" Kali ini Akira yang angkat suara.

"Yang ada, kamu cuma bisa buat orang lain marah, Akira!" Sahut Yuki sambil terus menahan Izumi.

Izumi nyaris saja lepas dari cengkraman teman-temannya ketika mereka mendengar suara debaman yang kuat dari atas mereka.

"Uh… Apa itu tadi?" Tanya Yuki spontan.

"M-Mungkin sejenis kelinci?" Tebak Temari, mulai ngawur.

"Ya, ampun. Tidak mungkin ada seekor kelinci yang _nyasar_ diatas lift rumah sakit!" Balas Akira panik. Ia menggenggam tangan Izumi tanpa sadar.

 _ **Bam**_

Suara debuman itu terus berlanjut—suaranya cukup keras hingga membuat musik lift itu terhenti. Keenam orang itu mulai merapat ke sudut lift yang tidak seberapa besarnya itu.

"Agh, sial. Seharusnya aku tahu ini akan terjadi." Akira mengumpat. Genggamannya pada tangan Izumi makin kuat.

 **Bam**

Lampu lift itu perlahan mulai berkedap-kedip dengan cara yang mengerikan, membuat keenam orang itu menarik nafas dengan cepat. Jantung mereka berpacu dengan cepat—seiring dengan meningkatnya intensitas suara debaman itu. Langit-langit lift itu mulai penyok dan mulai menampakkan tanda-tanda akan bolong.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang akan kita lakukan?!" Tanya Akira panik.

Sontak secara serempak, kelima orang dibelakang mendorong Akira kedepan. "H-hei, apa-apaan!?" Tanya Akira panik.

"K-Kau, 'kan laki-laki, seharusnya kau yang melindungi kami, tahu!" Ucap Yuki, protes.

"Yuki benar!" Temari menyetujui.

"K-kenapa aku?! Si Sakon, 'kan ada!" Protes Akira tidak terima.

"A-Aku, 'kan sakit!" Ucap Sakon, ngelem—eh, ngeles maksudnya.

"Ah, _anjir_. Sia-sia saja penampilanmu _hardcore_ , Sakon! Ternyata nyalimu _softcore_!" Akira mengumpat. "Kalau ada Koko, pasti dia yang akan kulempar duluan." Gumamnya pelan.

 **Bam**

 **Bam**

 **Bam**

"Ya ampun!" Keenam orang itu berteriak bersamaan. "Cepat hancurkan atapnya! Lama sekali, sih!"

"Iya! Pake acara _bam-bam-bam_ lagi!" Protes Sakura.

"Iya, nih!" Yuki merengut. "Kayaknya si Author kepalanya rada korslet _Mobile Legends_ , nih!"

"Woi, yang diatas! _Cepetin_ _ngancurin_ atapnya!" Izumi tersulut esmosi.

"Iya, iyaa! Ini juga lagi usaha!" Terdengar suara seorang wanita diatas atap itu.

"Eh? Suara perempuan?"

Dan _**Zraakk!**_ Langit-langit lift itu kemudian bolong. Kemudian dari lubang itu masuklah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang kini mengenakan baju serba hitam kayak teroris habis nyebur ke aspal.

"Mai!" Sontak semua orang didalam lift itu berteriak girang. "Eh? Mai?"

"Yo." Mai mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Apa kabar?" tanyanya santai.

"Kenapa malah _nanya_ kabar?!" Temari menggeram. Uh, untung saja Mai ini anggota _Ghost Club_ , kalau _enggak_ , pasti udah dia _ceburin_ ke Laut Mati sana.

"Kamu menhancurkan atap lift ini dengan apa?" Tanya Izumi, penasaran.

"Iya! Soalnya lama sekali!" Balas Temari setuju.

"Aku pakai ini," kata Mai lalu merogoh kantung jaket _aspal_ -nya lalu mengeluarkan sebatang sikat gigi ber _merk Formula_ yang sebagian besar bulu sikatnya sudah habis rontok. Mungkin sikat giginya _enggak_ pernah pakai kondisioner, makanya jadi rontok kayak gitu.

" L-lagipula, Kamu—… Kamu kenapa menghancurkan atap lift ini?" Tanya Yuki, berusaha sabar.

"'Kan kalian sendiri yang bilang untuk menghancurkan atapnya." Jawab Mai tetap dengan gaya nga _swag_ gagal.

"MAI!"

 **oOo**

 **Tubercolosis :V**

 **oOo**

 **Hola :V**

 **Oke, sebelum kalian ngevacok ane—yang kebetulan jadi korban mutilasi dichapter diatas—, izinkan ane untuk berterima kasih kepada para pihak yang sudah tetap dengan setia menunggu updatenya chapter ini. Kepada semua tokoh didalam fic ini, kepada readers sekalian maupun kepada silent readers, ane ucapkan banyak terima kasih. Terkhusus kepada Halimah dan Suryo~ ini udah apdet, kaan? :v Author usahain bakal update kilat—soalnya ini lagi musim peperangan dengan ujian akhir. Doain ane ya gaes :v Yang like, fav, dan review ini dijamin masuk surga! #EdisiCommentAlaAnakIndonesia**

 **Eniwei, chapter ini rada ngaco dan ngawur. Karena ane belakangan ini terpengaruh aliran lebay-isme dan** _ **softcore**_ **-isme :v namun Chapter ini ane buat dengan tujuan menghibur para readers semata, semoga yang baca ketawa ya :v kalo nggak, bisa cengengesan aja, kalo itupun nggak bisa, ya udah, senyum aja udah cukup bagi ane :'v apalah daya ane ini yang hanya bisa menatap komentar kalian di kotak review saja :'v #EdisiBaper-isme**

 **And By The Way Subway Hepi Hepi Yey Yey, apabila kalian ingin ngasih saran atau kritik, tolong kalian isi dikotak review—namun tetap dengan bahasa yang sopan. Ane tahu chapter ini rada anjir gimana gitu, tapi Author disini udah usaha buat chapter ini dalam satu hari :'v Jadi tolong dihargai :'v Eaaa #EdisiBijak-isme**

 **Dan juga, ane bakal ngepublish karya ane yang laen. Judulnya Archangel Alpha-Project: Gabriel Reservoïr Chronicle. Fic ini pengganti** _ **My Guardian Angel**_ **, ya. Nanti silahkan mampir~. Sesuai namanya,** _ **Alpha-Project**_ **, artinya akan ada lebih dari satu fic yang akan ane update—tapi ga secara bersamaan :3 Kayaknya nanti ada 3, tapi ane ga tahu juga. *Author macam ava dirimu ini :'v ***

 **Oh, iya, ane lupa, satu hal lagi sebelum kalian ngevacok ane, ane udah hadir di Wattpad! Yeay! Kali ini akun Wattpad ane bernama Rachel Rainata :3 dan sampai sekarang ane baru ngepublish 1 cerita yang berjudul—… *Suara drum* Love and Lies! Eh, judulnya emang biasa! Tapi ceritanya, wuih, lebih biasa lagi! *plakk* :v Kalo kalian ada waktu, pergunakanlah waktu kalian sebaik-baiknya untuk berbuat amal kebajikan didunia ini, salah satu caranya dengan mem-vote, me-like, comment, follow, dan subscribe—hoy—cerita ane, ya :'v**

 **Okai, sekian dulu :3**

 **Au revoìr!**


End file.
